


A question of honour

by liz_mo



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-01
Updated: 2009-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-04 01:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liz_mo/pseuds/liz_mo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is not happy about Arthur's choice of clothes for him</p>
            </blockquote>





	A question of honour

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |   
[arthur/merlin](http://liz-mo.livejournal.com/tag/arthur/merlin), [fanfic](http://liz-mo.livejournal.com/tag/fanfic), [slash](http://liz-mo.livejournal.com/tag/slash)  
  
---|---  
  
_ **FIC: A question of honour (Merlin/Arthur, (pre-)slash,G, humour)** _

**Title: **A question of honour

**Author:** LizM([](http://liz-mo.livejournal.com/profile)[**liz_mo**](http://liz-mo.livejournal.com/) )

**Rating: **G

**Genre: **Vignette, Humour, Fluff

**Warnings: **Unbetaed, otherwise none

**Summary: **Merlin is not happy about Arthur's choice of clothes for him

**A/N:** Unbetaed. Sadly my Beta hasn't found the joy that is Merlin, yet. *grumbles at her* But then I've been remiss in my Firefly watching duties, due to Merlin, so I can't blame her :-D   
If you find any typo, spelling mistake or other grammatical error due to my inability to adhere to English sentence structure, please let me know.

Just a little something that came to me during my drive to work. I hope it amuses.

A question of honour

 

„You want me to wear what?"  Merlin was voice was almost as high as a girl's he was so indignant.

 

"Well, it's a perfectly good attire for a sorcerer or so I'm told", Arthur said sternly. He would not let Merlin get his way in this.

 

"Said who?" asked Merlin evilly. "I'm the only sorcerer you know! And I'm NOT wearing that!"  He pointed to the atrocity in question. "And what's wrong with me wearing my old clothes? It's not like I'm some stranger suddenly. The whole court knows me already!"

 

Arthur winced. Then he sighed. Pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers. Shook his head. Looked at the supposed ceremonial robes, looked at Merlin, looked at the ceiling. Straightened and took a step towards Merlin who was watching him wearily.

Arthur put both hands onto Merlin's shoulders and said very earnestly: "Merlin. I am King Arthur of Camelot and I appointed you court sorcerer, wizard or whatever you want to call yourself. But you will NOT step in front of the court while I lift the ban on magic wearing your old servant clothes, is that understood?" He squeezed the shoulders beneath his hands for emphasis before he took a step back.

Merlin was looking at him with wild eyes and nodded.

"But I'll still not wear that," he said determined.

 

Arthur threw his arms up in frustration. "And what, my dear Merlin, is wrong with what your king picked for you?"

 

Merlin's face went into his "are you serious?" expression. "There's a pointy hat", he said in a small voice, "and it's… it's _purple_."

 

Arthur hung his head. He'd thought it would be fun to make Merlin wear purple robes and a pointy wizard's head. Of course he wouldn't have let him wear it in front of the entire court. He wanted some fun, he wasn't suicidal. Or wanted to be turned into something small and slimy.

 

But as most times, he couldn't go through with it. Merlin was just so…

 

"Would you at least consider wearing one of Gaius's robes?" Arthur pleaded.

 

"What? Are you mad? I'm not ancient; I'm even younger than you." A sudden thought crossed Merlin's features. "Are you trying to get yourself turned into a toad?"

 

King Arthur of Camelot was supposed to be a wise man and he prided himself with knowing when a battle was lost and retreat was in order. He squared his shoulders and said with as much dignity as he could muster:   
"Fine. Wear what you like. It's not like you listen to me anyway. But do not complain to me when the whole court laughs at you."

 

He did not consider it unkingly to slam the door on his way out. Therefore he was unable to see the triumphant yet fond smile that crossed his sorcerer's lips.

 

That evening the new court sorcerer of Camelot was very happy with the reaction his chosen attire got.   
Apparently there had been another robe tailored for him and Gwen had thought it perfect but when she offered to bring it to Merlin, Arthur had stopped her and taken it to his chambers instead. It had neeed some serious prodding to Morgana and Gwen to get it for him. But it was worth it.

 

The deep blue set off his eyes very nicely and it hung heavy and warm on his shoulders. He felt very important in it.

But the best thing was how Arthur's whole face lit up, as Merlin walked into the court room and their eyes met across all the people gathered.

There would be no need to turn anyone into toads tonight.


End file.
